mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Bijou Phillips
| birthplace = Greenwich, Connecticut, U.S. | yearsactive = 1998–present | occupation = Actress, model, singer | domesticpartner = Danny Masterson (2004–present) }} Bijou Lilly Phillips (born April 1, 1980) is an American actress, model, and singer. Phillips began her career as a model but soon transitioned herself into acting and singing. She made her musical debut with her album I'd Rather Eat Glass in 1999. She has appeared in films such as Black and White (1999), Almost Famous (2000), Bully (2001), Octane (2003), The Door in the Floor (2004), Venom (2005), Hostel: Part II (2007), and Choke (2008). Early life Phillips was born in Greenwich, Fairfield County, Connecticut, and is the daughter of John Phillips of The Mamas & the Papas and his then-wife Geneviève Waïte, a South African model, artist, and actress.Bijou Phillips Biography (1980-) The youngest of John Phillips's children, she has one brother, Tamerlane, and three half-siblings: Mackenzie, Jeffrey, and Chynna. After her parents split up, both were found unfit to have custody of Bijou and she was placed in foster care with a family in Bolton Landing, New York. She lived there on and off, doing extended visits with her parents, who had both acquired houses in the area. Her father won custody when she was in third grade and she moved with him to Long Island."Driving them wild", Glenn Waldron, guardian.co.uk, March 2, 2002. Career She made her film debut in Black and White (1999), Phillips's performance was praised by the film critics. The film was directed by James Toback and starring Robert Downey Jr., Jared Leto, Brooke Shields and Elijah Wood, with whom she would later begin an off-screen romance. Phillips appeared alongside Kate Hudson in the musical drama Almost Famous (2001), the film received four Academy Awards nominations and was a critical and box office success. In 2001, she appeared in films Tart and Bully , and starred in the drama Octane (2003), opposite Mischa Barton. In 2004, Phillips starred opposite Jeff Bridges and Kim Basinger in The Door in the Floor, a film adaptation of John Irving's novel A Widow For One Year. She portrayed a leading role in Havoc (2005), alongside Anne Hathaway; Later that year, she appeared in the horror/thriller film Venom. She appeared in the sequel to the horror film Hostel, Hostel: Part II, which opened in 2007, she portrayed the leading role, Whitney. She has also appeared in What We Do Is Secret. She starred in the 2008 black comedy Choke, with Anjelica Huston and Sam Rockwell, and directed by Clark Gregg. The film is based on the Chuck Palahniuk's novel of the same name. Choke premiered at the 2008 Sundance Film Festival on 21 January 2008, where it won a Special Jury Prize for a dramatic work by an ensemble cast. She played as Marcy in the comedy Made for Each Other, with Danny Masterson and Chris Masterson. She was also cast as Nancy Spungeon in a biopic about the Hotel Chelsea directed by Abel Ferrara. Her most recent starring roles are in Dark Streets and a horror remake of It's Alive.'It's Alive' for Bijou Phillips, Time Out London, March 6, 2007. She also has an uncredited cameo in the as-yet-unreleased Rosencrantz and Guildenstern Are Undead.Waris In Rosencrantz and Guildenstern are Undead, RushmoreAcademy.com Phillips starred alongside Danny Masterson, in the 2009 drama The Bridge to Nowhere.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0005313/ In 2010, she had a guest role in the premiere episode of Raising Hope Personal life In 1999, she started dating her Black and White co-star actor Elijah Wood, the couple broke up eventually. In 2004, Phillips began dating That '70s Show actor Danny Masterson;Mackenzie Phillips Makes BailDanny Masterson - Profil the couple met at a [[poker] tournament in Las Vegas.Danny Masterson and Bijou Phillips: LA Power Couple Paper Magazine, January 23, 2009 The couple announced their engagement in March 2009.Danny Masterson and Bijou Phillips are Engaged! People.com, March 16, 2009 Both Phillips and Masterson have been described as devout Scientologists.Danny Masterson and Bijou Phillips: LA Power Couple Paper Magazine, January 23, 2009 Filmography Discography *"When I Hated Him (Don't Tell Me)" single (1999) *''I'd Rather Eat Glass'' (1999)Actress Bijou Phillips is sick of being bad, Belinda Goldsmith, Reuters, May 25, 2007. References External links * * * Category:1980 births Category:American female models Category:American female singers Category:American film actors Category:American Scientologists Category:American rock singer-songwriters Category:American people of Cherokee descent Category:American people of South African descent Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:People from Greenwich, Connecticut Category:American people of Welsh descent cs:Bijou Phillips de:Bijou Phillips es:Bijou Phillips fr:Bijou Phillips it:Bijou Phillips nl:Bijou Phillips pl:Bijou Phillips ru:Бижу Филлипс simple:Bijou Phillips fi:Bijou Phillips sv:Bijou Phillips